The present invention relates to a box construction that has particular application for packaging and displaying an ornamental article in a position that provides for effective visual access thereto when the box is located in a display area in the open position thereof.
The display box of the present invention has specific use in the displaying of jewelry articles, such as bracelets, necklaces, earrings and the like; and although box constructions have been conventionally used for this purpose, these known display boxes have normally included only a flat insert member on which the article of jewelry is placed in position in the bottom member of the box for visual access thereto.
Some efforts have been made to elevate the ornamental article as located in a display box for better visual access; and prior issued patents which are representative of these kinds of box constructions are the U.S. Pat. Nos. to CATALA, 1,666,001; WARNER, 1,769,247; BULOVA, 1,681,092; SHIELDS, 1,906,111; and ROY, 3,937,319. The CATALA patent discloses a jewelry case that is provided with an upwardly extending supporting pad on which a jewelry article is mounted. As the box is closed, the pad is folded downwardly and moves inwardly of the base of the box to the closed position. The movement of the supporting pad to the display position in the CATALA patent is dependent upon a supporting member that is interconnected to the top of the box and defines a somewhat complex structure that is relative expensive to fabricate.
The U.S. Pat. No. to WARNER, 1,769,247, discloses a jewelry box that includes a display pad having an easel-type supporting member attached thereto, the easel mmember being erected upon opening of the top of the box. Here again, the construction of the easel member and the manner in which it is moved to the display position incorporates elements that necessarily increase the cost of the construction of the box and further are not always reliable in use.
The BULOVA U.S. Pat. No., 1,681,092, shows a display box that includes a member for supporting a watch and band for the display thereof and is interconnected to a spring-urged pad. The support member is moved to the elevated position by the spring and pad when the top of the box is opened by the spring member, but because of the rather complex construction of the spring member and the manner in which the spring member engages the pad, the device is not reliable in use and further is not economical in the construction thereof.
The U.S. Pat. No. to SHIELDS, 1,906,111, illustrates a box for displaying jewelry and the like which is somewhat akin to applicant's construction in that a hinge member interconnects a display member to an insert member. However, the SHIELDS box relies upon the hinge to effect the movement of the display member to an upright inclined display position; and because the hinge incorporates a spring element, the movement of the display member to the display position is relatively uncontrolled and tends to locate the display member in a position that is too upright when the top member of the box is opened.
The jewelry display box as disclosed in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No., 3,937,319, is of a different character than that disclosed in the subject invention, a member in the box for locating a ring in a display position being interconnected to a spring that pivotally interconnects the top and bottom members. Although applicant's prior known box is suitable for displaying of rings as shown therein, it is not normally useful for displaying other kinds of jewelry articles therein.
As will be described, the subject invention provides a unique display box for conveniently displaying articles of jewelry therein in an inclined display position upon the movement of the top member of the box to the open position thereof.